It is known that remaining seated for long period of time, as required, for example, by office work, often causes problems to the lower extremities that present with a tingling sensation and in subjects that are prone, with aches and pains in the leg and calf, ankle swelling and other similar disorders.
In order to prevent such bothersome inconveniences, or to combat their effects, the only solution is to interrupt the seated activity and exercise a little In order to recover the normal activity of the interested limbs.
The advantage that can be obtained from a simple device that makes it possible to perform these activities from a seated position thus avoiding the abovementioned inconveniences without interrupting activity is, however, evident.